poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Ben are akumatized
This is how Bill and Ben are akumatized in Sapotis. Script Timothy: I thought I just sent you two cheeky tank engines to your shed to get some rest. Bill and Ben: giggling It's not us, it's the Sapotis! Marion: Bill! Ben! You'll never guess what? Bill: Did... you find a dinosaur with your shovel? Marion: No. It was the Sapotis! I saw them! They're real! Timothy: scoffs Nonsense, Marion. There's no such thing as the Sapotis! Now off to bed with you cheeky twins! Marion: Timothy, It's true! and Ben go to their shed Timothy: They're just made up, Marion! Alya's sisters were pretending to be them earlier. What makes you think they're real? Marion: t-t-They were real! They had... red skin, and fierce looking faces! Timothy: Then it's completely obvious that Alya's sisters have been akumatized by Hawk Moth! Marion: Uh, Timothy? hears the noise and goes round the corner to see Bill and Ben playing a video game. He growls at them and they laugh Bill and Ben: It's not us! It's the Sap... couples up to them and pushes into their shed Come on, Timothy! We won't do it again! Timothy: Stop it! I have had enough! Bill: you are definitely no fun, Timothy! gasps Ben: Yeah. You're a spoilsport! Bill: You are the most bossiest, rudest, stupidest engine ever! Timothy: Bill, Ben, I- Bill & Ben: angrily GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE, YOU STUPID BORING SPOILSPORT!!!! gasps. Timothy is so upset, he puffs off crying. Marion: Timothy! off after him. The workmen turn angrily to the twins. Workman: Hawk Moth's lair Hawk Moth: Twins angered at their friend being a spoilsport, eh? Time I stepped my game up, and gave the Sapotis some back-up! an akuma Fly away, akuma, and evilize those tank engine twins! Akuma flies out of the window Max Tennyson: Bill and Ben said WHAT!? Timothy: tearfully They called me a spoilsport, Max! And they yelled at me! Thomas: Oh dear! That wasn't very nice! Edward: You're right, Thomas. Max Tennyson: Bill and Ben have gone too far this time! Gwen Tennyson: He's right! Something just has to be done about those two! Bill: Timothy has no right to spoil our fun like that! Ben: Quite right, Bill! Next time we see him, we'll tease him and bully him, and see how he likes it! akuma splits into two akumas, then, at the same time, possess their whistles, and two butterfly frames form around their eyes Hawk Moth: Twinpotis, Hawk Moth is my name. Are you tired of that Timothy creep telling you what to do? Well, I'll let you be mischievous as you want! You will gain the powers of the Sapotis! Bill & Ben: And do whatever we want? Like, stay up all night? Hawk Moth: Yes, yes! But calm down. From now on, no one will be able to punish you. Because it will always be another Twinpotis' fault. All you have to do is help the Sapotis take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. And give them to your good friend, Hawk Moth. Okay? Bill and Ben: Consider it done, Hawk Moth! (Both giggle evilly, as the akuma consumes them, turning the twins into Twinpotis) and Marion are talking when Timothy hears Bill and Ben's giggling and starts getting annoyed again Timothy: That's it! I've had it with these twins! to Bill and Ben's shed angrily Don't even think about blaming the... when he sees the Twinpotis Sapotis? Twinpotis 1: Hey, we're not the Sapotis, pal! Twinpotis 2: We're the Twinpotis! Twinpotis 1: And we want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous! Twinpotis 2: That's after we've had our fun, remember? Marion: See! Bill and Ben have been akumatized! They're now monsters, just like Alya's sisters! Twinpotis: Tell us where Ladybug is! Timothy: Oh no! Marion: Help! sees this and hides Thomas: I have to do something. Transform! turns into OpThomas Prime and confronts the Twinpotis OpThomas Prime: Get out of here! I'll deal with these two! and Marion leave Ladybug: Hey, Twinpotis! You requested my appearance then here I am! OpThomas Prime: Hawk Moth must have akumatized them, just like Alya's sisters! Ladybug: I can see that. Cat Noir: beside Ladybug So can I. they jump down, the same butterfly frames appear as Hawk Moth communicates with the Twinpotis Hawk Moth: They're here. Now take their Miraculous. Ladybug's is her earring and Cat Noir's is his ring. frames disappear Twinpotis 1: Hand over your Miraculous! Twinpotis 2: Yeah, what he said! Cat Noir: Uh, one phrase, no way, Jose! Category:Transcripts